


Osteria [1]: A Table for Two (College AU, Levi x Reader)

by L_Archangel (SpecialAgent001)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Levi - Freeform, Other, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Stanford University, aot - Freeform, levixreader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialAgent001/pseuds/L_Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU! You are currently a student at Stanford University next to Palo Alto, CA. Levi and Reader are already in an established relationship, and Levi decided to take you out to a restaurant. You two walk to the restaurant, Osteria, and are seated. This has two parallel story lines - the date night at the restaurant and Reader going to college/getting to know Levi. Please read at least the first chapter! More to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osteria [1]: A Table for Two (College AU, Levi x Reader)

Ships: Levi x Reader (1st person, Reader for this chapter)

# Story Title: Osteria

### Chapter 1: A Table for Two

[Short summary in description]

~ O ~

> "A Table for Two"

  


    "Levi, are you going to tell me where you're taking me for dinner?"

    "No."

    "Well, then are you going to at least tell me where it is?"

    "No," he said again.

    Cue a wistful sigh from me. I gave him a "you-better-tell-me-something" look.

    "Are you up for a short walk to the restaurant?" was he said. Apparently, that was all I was going to get.

    That was the best I was going to get, so I just decided to roll with it.

    "Of course! It's such a beautiful evening," I stated with a smile. It was about six thirty pm, and the California air was warm enough for me to comfortably walk around in a sleeveless shirt.

    "Then you'll see when we get there. It's a nice place just a few blocks down the road from the Caltrain station."

    Levi and I were walking hand-in-hand down the streets of the lovely small city of Palo Alto, California just enjoying the night's peace and quiet. It served as a nice break from the craziness of college, Stanford University. We had been dating since I started my second year and he started his third. Levi was a year older than me, but I was in a few of his classes because I had skipped many freshman classes due to all the credits I earned in high school. To my surprise, I had not only been accepted to the university, but Stanford had also accepted all of the credits. Thus, they put me in many second year classes where I met Levi in the eccentric Professor Hange Zoe's biology class.

    Earlier in the evening, I had simply planned on getting dinner in the Arillaga Commons alone and reading in my room tonight, but Levi had other plans. He called me, in a rare moment of spontaneity, right before I stepped out my dorm room. I was surprised to say the least, but one does not simply say "No" to a date with Levi, the smartest guy of the Class of 2015. He picked me up outside my dorm in his car and parked at the Caltrain station on the edge of campus.

    "I felt like walking some tonight," he casually stated.

    "I think that's a wonderful idea. I haven't walked in town for a while. Professor Zoe has been keeping me busy, and Dean Smith's work for me these past few months has mostly been work for the admissions office. Besides, I love walking with you," I happily stated.

    "Yeah, Dean Smith has a tendency to give a lot of work. Then again, is it any surprise knowing that he earned the nickname  _Commander Eyebrows_?" Levi mocked.

    I couldn't help it...I started laughing. In my two weeks of having Dean Erwin Smith as my "boss" for work-study currently, I had yet to hear this hilarious yet oddly fitting nickname.

    "Levi, I understand the eyebrows part, but why the Commander part?" I asked in between laughs.

    "Because he treats his co-workers like soldiers under his command. He's very straightforward and clear. They all like him a lot from what I've heard, but they do think he gets sucked into his work too much. Dean Dok, who did a short stint in the military at the same time with Dean Smith, says that Commander Eyebrows acted like one of his superiors.

    "Let me guess, Dean Dok called him that and it stuck?" 

    "Well, brat, I was about to tell you until you interrupted," he teased.

    I was mostly used to his sass and sarcasm, so I just ignored it hoping he would continue.     "Dean Dok actually only called him Commander Smith. Professor Zoe added the Eyebrows part....so Dean Smith became Commander Eyebrows to his co-workers."

    "How do you know all of this?" I asked him. Sometimes, it astounded me how much Levi knew. He wasn't the smartest for his grades. He was smart because he was observant, logical, and had great instincts. Not only that, but he was a fast learner and even better performer. My secret nickname for him was _Humanity's Smartest and Sassiest_. Not like I'd ever tell him though. Although, I had absolutely no problem with telling Mikasa.

    "The second work-study assignment I had was the same position that you have now. Someone told me that one day. Since then I've made it a point to call him that to his face."

    As we continued to walk down the street, we passed by this awesome candy store that had old rock concert posters and so many types of candy that couldn't be found anywhere else. They even had a bucket of those awesome survival bracelets. I really liked them because they looked cool  _and_  they were practical. I mean, who knew when I was going to need eight feet of para-cord and a whistle? Actually, the rape whistle was also great for crowd control. When people get out of hand (which happened fairly frequently at college campuses), I liked to play a game called, "How many seconds will it take for people to shut up and look at me when I blow the whistle?" I thought back to the first time I had been in there...really, back to the first time I had ever been to Palo Alto visiting Stanford's campus...back to the letter that had changed everything.

_______

_Congratulations! On behalf of the Office of Undergraduate Admission, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to Stanford’s Class of 2016..._

    No way.

    I couldn't believe my eyes. There was just no possible way that I could have possibly been accepted to one the world's best universities. The chances of getting into the University were so incredibly low these days, and I hadn't even been wait listed! However, as I scanned through the end of the letter...

_[f/n], we are all confident in the unique and extraordinary contributions you will make to our community. Again, we extend our congratulations on your admission to Stanford University and look forward to welcoming you to our family!_

    I couldn't help it...I screamed out of pure excitement.

    "WHOOOO!! I GOT ACCEPTED TO STANFORD!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" And on that day, humanity was reminded of how loudly an excited teenage girl could scream.

    Months of waiting were over, and my journey to figure out where I would be starting the next step of my life was over. Little did I know, that I would not only be starting college...but I'd end up altering the course of my life forever. People say that when you go off to college, but you have to experience it for yourself to believe them.

    The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. I read through the rest of the packet and was delighted to find that I had been given a half-scholarship for my four years. This meant that half of my tuition would be paid during my time there, and they also said that I was a great candidate for the federal work-study program. If I was accepted, then I could also pay-off the remaining half of the tuition. Most of my work would be during the summer, but there would be some work during the year if they needed me. Those were extra assignments, but they paid me as much money as a decent paying job, so I hoped they needed help. I had it all planned out, and everything was great. The sense of accomplishment carried up to cloud nine.

    Senior year finished all too quickly. I said goodbye to my old friends, and I promised to keep up with some people. I did have a best friend or two, but they were going to other colleges on the east coast. I was sad, but I knew we'd be able to meet up sometime and pick right back up. To be honest though, I was glad that high school was now over. It is such a backwards place...Walking across that stage to hear them loudly announcing my name was one of the greatest moments of my life so far. All those late nights studying, all the bad teachers' dumb work, all the good teachers' interesting work, the football games, the pep rallies, that annoying bell...all up to that moment.

    I spent the summer at my job saving up for college and deciding what to bring. I had seen the dorms when I first took a tour, so I knew what I could and could not bring. Oh, and signing up for classes. How could I forget such a stressful process?

    Flash-forward to freshman orientation, moving in to my dorm room, meeting my roommate Mikasa Ackerman (who happened to be Levi's cousin despite the fact that Levi went by a different last name), the first day of classes, and meeting Levi. More flash-forward to Professor Zoe's Biology class, Professor Zecharius' English class, and Professor Pixis'..."class."

_______

    We finally arrived at the restaurant, and Levi, ever the subtle gentleman when he tried to be one, opened the door for me. It was a quaint, cozy Italian restaurant that clearly had a lot of business. It would make sense because it looked like it had been around for quite a while. I later learned that it made been around since the mid 1980s. All around the brightly lit restaurant people were lifting their forks rolled in pasta, laughing with company, and staring out into the evening streets through the surrounding windows. Another reason to like this place already? It was on a corner, and I really liked being able to look outside.

    "Hello! Welcome to Osteria," greeted a tall, dark-haired man cheerily.

    "Hello!" I greeted in return.

    Levi simply skipped all pleasantries with a simple, "A table for two." He wasn't rude, just direct.

    "Of course, sir. If you will wait for just a couple of minutes, then we will clean a table for you," the man politely stated in return.     "Would you like to sit, [f/n]?" Levi offered. 

    Another couple waiting had just vacated two chairs, so we decided to sit there to wait. Levi promptly put his arm around my shoulders and crossed one leg over the other. It was a standard Levi pose: left leg ankle on right leg knee with his left arm casually resting on the empty chair directly to his left. I'd never ask, and he'd never tell, but I'm pretty sure he did that to look intimidating  _and_ bigger. Like he needed to look more intimidating, but I remember that one time when he looked damn sexy doing it...

    Neither one of us was what you would call "tall" per se, but Levi's somewhat short stature only bothered him when people (*cough* Professor Zoe *cough*) mocked him for it. The one and only time I had called him "short" in the dining hall, Levi had picked me up, thrown me over his shoulder, and walked outside. He had then promptly walked across the road to the beach volleyball courts. Anyone could have easily seen what was coming, but of course, I had no idea what he was going to do until he actually did it. I was unceremoniously dropped on the soft sand. It was just my luck that there were people playing on the adjacent sand court who saw. Now anytime I see one of those guys, I'm pretty sure they only know me as "that-girl-who-got-dropped-in-the-sand-on-her-butt-by-Levi." Incredible. That was before we were dating, and apparently that meant he liked me? Pfft, males.

    Levi had been quietly messaging someone the entire time that I had been staring outside while thinking, but he put his cell phone away as soon as the same man who had greeted us kindly told us that our table was ready. My mouth nearly watered as we walked by the kitchen because the smell of food was even stronger standing closer to it.

    The entire night had taken a romantic turn, courtesy of the lovely feeling of the atmosphere in this place, and I couldn't wait to have dinner with Levi. Though it seemed like just another normal date with Levi, he had been quieter than usual. I got the feeling that he had something on his mind, but I knew he would tell me when he felt ready. I had a feeling that I was going to like this place, Osteria. The lights dimmed, and we sat down for what was likely to be an amazing dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama and the companies that produce the manga/anime. Levi Rivaille also belongs to Isayama. You belong to yourself, and Stanford's stuff all belongs to Stanford. The restaurant Osteria is real and does exist in Palo Alto, they own their own restaurant. I only own the story's plot and how it's written. I make no money from this.
> 
> Author's notes on this chapter:  
> Reader is fairly sassy and sarcastic with a very dry sense of humor. That is why there are interjections of sass. It's going to be a lovely, romantic night with Levi, but this is supposed to be funny too.  
> This is a little different from my usual writing, so some of you may not like the style. Not all my stuff is written like this, but I want to write this like this. I want it to be Reader enjoying the night with Levi while remembering how she got to the present. I may add Levi's POV if I feel up to that challenge.  
> Reader has yet to choose a "major," though she has some ideas at this point.  
> I will try to minimize the use of any brackets as they annoy me, so don't expect to see them that often. Usually just for a name. I don't need to describe you because you know what you look like.  
> A character is who s/he is because of what they have experienced in life. Levi is going to be a little different here because his life is different here. He might seem a little OOC, but I'll try my best to keep him being the Levi we all know and love. Though, to really like Levi you have to look at him as a person not his actions. Levi is serious and doesn't usually do open affection except for Reader. His way of showing he cares is unique, and he really is a gentleman. Everyone has a different way of showing love and care, and Levi's is more time and loyalty in my opinion. That, and making sure that no one does anything stupid. I haven't thought out Levi's exact history, but Farlan and Isabel might be alive in this along with the Special Operations Squad members 1.0. Levi is happier in this as he hasn't had a life of hardship as much as in canon, but he will still be as determined and driven as ever I believe.
> 
> Author's notes:  
> In this, Reader and Levi can both drink as they are 21. Reader is female, assumed to be about as tall as Levi. I'm writing this as a Levi x Reader because people tend to like it that way. However, the writing style is this way because I imagine myself in this situation and write it as such.  
> The first chapter in what will become a series. Updates will be whenever I feel like it because my writing comes whenever I feel inspired to do so. I'm not that creative, so ideas for writing come and go. It's just a matter of actually writing the idea out. I feel like making all the chapter titles quotes or something from the restaurant, and this one belongs to Levi's.  
> I hope you all like this! Whether you like it or not, please do leave a comment. I would appreciate it greatly. Also, any suggestions are welcome. If you'd like to be helpful in your comment/review, answering any of these questions would be awesome: What did you like and dislike? Did you like the style of writing? Did the dry humor add to or take away from the story? Do you want Isabel and Farlan to be alive? Do you want Squad Levi to be alive with them? (I think it'd be interesting to have them exist at the same time together, but who knows) Do you want longer chapters or shorter chapters? Do you want me to elaborate on scenes or just keep them shortened (e.g. write out the entire scene of Levi asking R to dinner or keep it as it was) Were you bored at all? (This was supposed to be slow in some parts and quicker in others) Do you think Levi was in character, relatively speaking? Do you like the Reader as she is? (I want the Reader to have personality and not just be there, but everyone is different) How do you want the relationship with Hange, Erwin, and Mike to be with Levi and then Reader? etc. Any of this!  
> Please point out any grammar mistakes! I proofread all stories before I post them.  
> If you like this, then please check out my profile and give me a watch! I have links to my other accounts (ff.net, A03, tumblr, fb), the SNK/AOT font series, and another one shot of Levi. I will likely write a chapter 2, but I think it will largely depend on feedback from any readers. So please, comment! It ultimately benefits you all and any others who read/will read this. :) I will read all comments and try to respond to them all.  
> If anyone has any ideas for a preview picture/wants to draw one, I would love to add one! Preferably of Levi. If not, then I just might use one of the photos of the restaurant or a photo of the business card.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> L
> 
> _______
> 
> deviantArt link: http://spyagent001.deviantart.com/art/Osteria-1-A-Table-for-Two-Levi-x-Reader-467907714


End file.
